The Love of a Parent
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Amy and Rory never envisioned having another child. Then again, they never envisioned being sent back in time by alien statues, either.


**AN: **It's been a while since I strayed into the realms of Doctor Who fanfiction but, with Christmas Day fast approaching and an onslaught of feels inevitable, I figured now would be at least a half-decent time to revisit! There isn't much Amy/Rory stuff around anymore (which makes sense, as much as it saddens me *sniff*) so I figured I'd throw this out there for the world. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy looked down at the little boy in her arms. Only a few hours old, he was quiet, his little brown eyes wide open, staring up at her with curiosity. Amy wasn't aware that she was crying until Rory brushed a tear from her cheek.<p>

Living in the past had, at first, been terrifying and daunting. Amy had hated it, once the joy of being with Rory had worn off. Eventually, they learned to live with it, and then to like it. It was years later when Rory brought up the topic he'd been wanting to talk about for months.

"_Amy?" Amy was writing an article for the local newspaper and was only partly concentrating on her husband. _

"_Hmm?" she replied. _

"_Do you think, maybe... could we adopt?" he asked. Amy frowned, still not looking up from the paper in front of her._

"_Adopt what?" she asked, her lack of attention resulting in her missing the point of his question. _

"_Amy." The seriousness in Rory's tone was what finally pulled her eyes to his face. _

"_Sorry," she murmured, "Ask me again." _

"_Do you think we could adopt? A child." He clarified immediately after, "Like... a son, or a daughter. A child we could call our own." Amy blinked at him in silence for what must have been over a minute. "We don't have to," he said after her prolonged silence, "I just... we've set up a new life here. I feel like we should add to it, now that we're settled and happy. And I want a chance at being a parent. I never got one the first time." _

_Rory's words kicked a part of Amy's mind that she'd pushed away a long time ago. She was ashamed to say that she'd forgotten that Rory never got to be a dad for Melody; he had been a dad for River on some occasions, but he'd had all of ten minutes with their baby daughter. _

"_Don't be stupid," she replied quickly, "Of course we can adopt." Rory looked slightly surprised._

"_You're... you're sure?" he checked, "You really want to?"_

"_Rory, of course I want to!" she exclaimed, standing and crossing the room to stand in front of him, "Why on earth wouldn't I?! I want nothing more than to have a family with you." Rory wrapped her in a hug. _

"_Thank you," he murmured in her ear. Amy chuckled quietly._

"_There's nothing to thank me for."_

Almost two years on, she and Rory looked down at their son. His real mother had six children already and felt she couldn't look after another. Amy and Rory had only met her once, but they'd sworn to her that they would make sure her son would never feel unloved, would always be safe. She'd thanked them before handing him over.

"I know it's impossible," Amy said quietly, her voice thick with emotion, "But he's got your ears." Rory laughed, tears in his own eyes that he was stubbornly trying to keep from falling.

"At least it's not my nose," he joked, making Amy laugh.

"He's perfect," she said quietly. Rory nodded.

"He's perfect," he agreed.

"What are we going to call him?" Amy asked quietly. Rory shrugged.

"Augustus?" he asked, "After your father?" Amy laughed.

"Are you joking? I want him to have friends, Rory," she said, "Brian? After _your_ dad?"

"Think about what you just said," Rory told her, "And that is my exact answer. We are _not_ naming him _Brian_."

"Well, what then?" she asked.

"Something normal," Rory said, "Harry?" Amy frowned.

"He doesn't look like a Harry," she said, "James?" Rory shook his head.

"He doesn't look like a James either." He said. "How about... Thomas?" Amy considered this, looking down at the baby in her arms, him staring right back at her.

"Tom," she said, smiling, "He looks like a Tom."

"Or a Thomas," Rory said. Amy looked up at him.

"I am _so_ going to be the fun parent," she muttered, "Denying him a nickname already, you're so _boring_..."

"_Boring?!_"

* * *

><p>A great number of (linear) years later, the Doctor found himself standing before Amy and Rory's gravestones in New York.<p>

"Oh... hello," he turned at a distinctly Scottish voice behind him.

The Doctor turned to see a man, who looked to be in his early fifties, two bouquets of flowers in his hands. "Hello," he greeted quietly.

The man set a bouquet at each of the graves, "Who are you, if I might ask?" the Doctor smiled sadly.

"An old friend of these people," he replied, gesturing to the grave, "I haven't seen them in a long, _long_ time..." he looked the man up and down, noting his ears, which looked so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place why. "And who're you? You knew the Williamses well?" the man smiled slightly.

"I should say so," he said, holding out a hand, "My name is Thomas Pond." The Doctor's eyes widened. Thomas looked intrigued. "My mother told me that one day I would meet someone who would react like that when I told them my name," he said, dropping his hand when it was evident the Doctor wouldn't shake it, "A man, who was completely mad but was lonely and needed a friend. Is that you?"

The Doctor was speechless for a moment; his _mother_? Surely he couldn't be...

"Yes, I... I suppose I am," he told the man, "Amelia... she was your mother?" Thomas nodded.

"She told me that my last name was different to hers and my father's," he said, "Because it was important for the mad man to know that his Pond would never be gone." The Doctor nodded, too shocked to speak.

Thomas simply smiled, starting to walk away, "Wait." The Doctor said suddenly, turning around to face him, "Your parents... they were happy? They lived happy lives?" Thomas smiled.

"They did," he assured him, "They were great parents, to me and my sisters."

"You... you have sisters," the Doctor breathed, laughing incredulously, "Oh Pond..." Thomas smiled again.

"It was nice meeting you, Doctor," he said, before walking away, leaving the Doctor to wonder proudly just how the Ponds had done quite so well on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila! I hope that wasn't too feelsy.. :3 I might try and expand on this at some point... It's given me visions of 'The Adventures of the Ponds' (it's a working title XD). <strong>

**Review if you fancy making my Christmas and favourites are appreciated also! Thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
